


Стихийный переплёт

by longinteger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Elf, Fantasy, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ориджинал - Freeform, Русский | Russian, Эльф, вамир, демон, приключения, слэш, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longinteger/pseuds/longinteger
Summary: История одного ехидного эльфа.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание: все персонажи совершеннолетие.

_Яркий свет, отражаясь от гладких глыб льда, невыносимо слепил глаза. Липкий, скользкий страх окутывал тело, сковывал сердце, загоняя под кожу тонкие и холодные ледяные осколки. Бежать, скользя по гладкому и прозрачному полу, не оглядываясь, чувствовать Его за спиной, Его дыхание, Его тихие шаги..._

_Ты поворачиваешь за очередную ледовую скалу и понимаешь, что выхода нет. Перед тобой — стена прозрачного бесконечного льда. Упираешься в неё ладонями, тяжело дышишь и не смеешь обернуться назад. Ты знаешь, что Он уже за тобой. Вдруг чувствуешь крепкие объятия и, опустив взгляд, видишь на своём животе покрытые зеркальными чешуйками руки с длинными, иссиня-чёрными когтями. Губы касаются твоего заострённого ушка, и голос с лёгкой хрипотцой обжигает морозным воздухом: «Не бойся»._

Иксион резко открыл глаза и увидел перед собой миловидное и испуганное лицо парня, обрамлённое волнами пшеничных волос. Его светло-карие глаза испуганно блестели. Иксион не сразу сообразил, где он. Руки непроизвольно потянулись к шее и наткнулись на металлический ошейник. Он протяжно простонал. Парень наклонился, положив маленькую тёплую ладонь ему на лоб.

― Всё хорошо? ― спросил он. 

Эльф находился в заточении уже около недели, и сегодня этот парень впервые с ним заговорил. Утром и вечером он приносил еду, но ни разу не ответил на вопросы. Он приходил с подносом, ставил его на расстоянии длины цепи, которая была прикреплена к блокирующему магию ошейнику Иксиона, и сразу уходил, чтобы вернуться в следующий раз с новым подносом.

― Да...

Голос звучал непривычно хрипло и тихо. Парень тут же подал ему кубок с водой — Иксион осушил его одним махом. В голове стало проясняться, и эльф с интересом посмотрел на парня. Тот смущённо отвёл взгляд.

― Ты стонал во сне... И метался на кровати, ― проговорил парень, закусывая губу и нервно сминая край одежды.

— Как тебя зовут? — мягко улыбнулся Иксион, кончиками пальцев касаясь его щеки.

— Эйвис... 

Подняв взгляд, парень попал в плен сапфировых глаз...

Иксион был снежным эльфом, которых, как считалось, невозможно поймать. Они были спокойны, горды и самолюбивы, обожали магические защитные артефакты и, как почти все магические расы, владели огромным магическим потенциалом. Если эти эльфы выбирались из своих горных земель, то исключительно ввиду острой необходимости, помпезно и в окружении охраны. В общем, нападать на них было себе дороже.

Общественный уклад снежных эльфов отличался строгой иерархией, сводом определённых правил, норм поведения и множеством других мелких и абсурдных вещей, которым они следовали всю свою бесконечно долгую жизнь.

Но на Иксиона стандарты жизни снежных эльфов не распространялись. Пусть он был наследным принцем — это не мешало ему ломать стереотипы, вводить соплеменников в недоумение и даже вызывать отвращение к своей персоне. Он отличался неспокойным характером, язвительностью, любвеобильностью и страстью к поиску приключений на пятую точку. Ещё у него была привычка делать всё с точностью до наоборот, что безумно раздражало венценосного папашу. Внешность у него тоже была нехарактерной: волосы, вместо белых или хотя бы серых, были светло-голубыми с синими прядями, а глаза — не светлыми, как у других, а тёмно-сапфировыми.

Иксиону было скучно среди эльфов, поэтому он часто выбирался в соседние земли демонов и весело проводил время в кабаках и прочих увеселительных и сомнительных заведениях. В одну из таких вылазок эльфа и поймали, устроив ловушку. Наверное, он тогда был слишком взбудоражен первой за два месяца удачной вылазкой. Выбираясь из тайного прохода, который находился под корнями векового дерева, Иксион даже не ощутил чужого присутствия. Ловушка из магического пламени и ментальная сетка, опутавшая разум, стали полной неожиданностью. Последним, что он видел перед тем, как потерять сознание, были жёлтые фосфоресцирующие глаза с вертикальным зрачком — глаза, явно принадлежащие демону...

Очнувшись, Иксион уже обнаружил себя в этой тёмной комнате с маленьким окошком почти под самым потолком. На шее был антимагический ошейник с трёхметровой цепью, вбитой в стену. Комната, на удивление, была не без удобств: простая кровать, стол, стул, старое кресло, умывальник ― всё предполагало нормальное, но скучное существование. Иксион не знал, зачем его здесь держат. Сначала пытался хоть до кого-нибудь докричаться, но толку не было, и вскоре ему это надоело. Потом этот парень принёс поднос с едой, но не принёс ясности, так как разговорчивостью не отличался.

И сейчас Иксион, соскучившийся по теплу, видел перед собой маленького и соблазнительного парня так близко...

Коснувшись длинными пальцами его щеки, он нежно её погладил. Горячий, живой, и сердечко испуганно бьётся в грудной клетке. 

Иксион дёрнул парня и подмял под себя. Медовые глаза, обрамлённые пушистыми ресницами, испуганно распахнулись. Облизнувшись, эльф наклонился.

― Что ты...

Эйвису не дали договорить: его губы накрыли чужие — и холодные. Эльф сразу увлёк его морозным ментоловым прикосновением — и первый свой поцелуй парень подарил ему. Его руки непроизвольно легли на чужие плечи, и сам он уже прижался к эльфийскому телу. И не мог осмыслить, что происходит. Его пугал этот синеглазый эльф: пугал морозный холод, которым от него веяло; длинные необычные волосы, жившие своей жизнью, переплетавшиеся или, наоборот, отдельными прядями разлетавшиеся в разные стороны; сверкающие сапфировые глаза, которые, казалось, заглядывали в самую душу. Эйвис опасался подходить и всегда останавливался на расстоянии цепи, хотя эльф даже не пытался приблизиться. 

А сейчас он сам прижимался к эльфу с неудержимым желанием.

Иксион оторвался от его губ и мягко улыбнулся.

― Мой медовый, ― провёл он рукой по телу Эйвиса, заставляя того выгнуться. Перед врождённой магией Иксиона, которую не блокировала никакая защита, невозможно было устоять, особенно — таким чистым и невинным.

― Ты меня поглотишь? ― выдохнул Эйвис, но тут же смутился из-за сказанного и отвернулся. Такие слова были не в его характере. Он же боялся чужих прикосновений...

Иксион улыбнулся, снова целуя его и помогая избавиться от одежды.

― Тебе понравится.

Лаская руками гладкое юношеское тело, Иксион впитывал тепло: давно уже он так не «питался». Это было ещё одно его отличие от других снежных эльфов: он был единственным таким эльфом — эльфом, которого постоянно преследовал голод. Сначала, когда он был маленький, ему достаточно было прижаться к тёплому телу. Но с каждом годом голод сильнее и сильнее терзал его... И одними прикосновениями он уже не мог насытиться. Он чувствовал себя инкубом, только питался не возбуждением, а тем, что заставлял сердца биться чаще, сильнее разгонять кровь по венам, дарить тепло. Ему нравилось чувствовать, как под его холодными руками плавились разгорячённые тела, как они отдавались и желали большего.

Вот и сейчас под ним был дрожащий парень — такой горячий, чувственный и откровенный в своих желаниях. Иксион отдался своему голоду, спуская тормоза: припал губами к шее Эйвиса, оставил красные отметины на нежной коже. Всё стало неважно — только горячее тело и рваные движения. Но при этом Иксион оставался аккуратным и осторожным: он не хотел испортить парню его первый раз. Пусть он останется в его памяти красочным, наполненным морозной любовью и холодными, но страстными поцелуями.

Когда Иксион очнулся после этого безумия, Эйвис спал рядом, доверчиво прижимаясь. Они оба были оплетены длинными эльфийскими живыми волосами, которые нежно поглаживали обнажённое тело парня. Иксион довольно облизнулся: голод ещё не был до конца удовлетворён. Он уже потянулся к Эйвису, когда его отвлёк скрип открывающейся двери, и, взглянув туда, он увидел знакомые и полные ненависти светящиеся жёлтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком.

Резко оттолкнув парня, Иксион тут же увернулся от прыгнувшего на него желтоглазого, перетекающего в боевую форму. Он не ошибся — это демон. Красивый демон. Он усмехнулся, окидывая взглядом рельефное тело с хорошо очерченными мышцами, большие кожистые красные крылья и милый длинный хвост с пушистой жёлтой кисточкой.

Залюбовавшись, он чуть не пропустил удар. Отскочил, наткнулся на перепуганного Эйвиса, уже собрался его обогнуть, как его резко дёрнуло назад: это была цепь, про которую он благополучно забыл. Демон, развернувшись, впечатал его в стену, и Иксион почувствовал тупую боль в затылке, острые когти на шее и увидел перед собой жёлтые, полные злобы глаза. И отметил наличие причудливых витиеватых красных рун на правильном лице: ничего хорошего они не сулили, поскольку говорили о высоком магическом уровне демона. Да и длинные прямые жёлтые рога не радовали: быть разодранным взбешённым демоном никто не хочет.

― Деймос, не надо... ― вцепился в руку демона Эйвис, на что первый не обратил особого внимания, отбросив от себя парня, как назойливую букашку. Вот нужно было додуматься и лезть под руку взбешённого демона. Иксион усмехнулся — на что получил удар по лицу.

― Знаешь, что у снежных эльфов новый наследник? ― голос демона звучал глухо и походил на рычание.

― Это вполне ожидаемо. Ты отцу сделал подарок: ему даже не пришлось ждать моего совершеннолетия, чтобы избавиться от проблемы в виде моей персоны, ― хмыкнул Иксион и пожал плечами: в отличие от него, его младший брат был «характерным» снежным.

― Что ты такого сделал, что от тебя хотели избавиться? Ведь у эльфов род и правила превыше всего, и они не могли просто так отказаться от всего этого, ― оскалился демон, обнажив ряд острых белых зубов с удлинёнными клыками.

― Ну... Если бы я не был немного бракованным и не изнасиловал младшего сына главного советника, может быть, они так бы и не обрадовались моему похищению.

Иксион хищно усмехнулся, вспоминая того парня, молодого холодного красавчика, который не поддавался его магии, и его крик с просьбами остановиться. Обычно он не доходил до грубого изнасилования, но, когда за тобой постоянно следят и не дают выбраться из родового замка, на третий месяц от голода можно уже не только на стену лезть, а и трахнуть чопорного снежного эльфа. Как говорится, тот оказался не в то время не в том месте. Иксион случайно налетел на красавчика, когда убегал в очередной раз от учителя фехтования. И то, как этот эльф начал отряхиваться, будто дотронулся до заразы, окончательно вывело из себя... Иксион долго насиловал его, оставляя засосы и следы от зубов, и с упоением утолял жажду тепла, когда разгорячённый, с разметавшимися волосами, сын советника невольно ему подмахивал, наконец поддавшись его магии. А потом отец вломился в его комнату без стука, в очередной раз желая его отчитать, и застал эту интересную картину — сына советника, привязанного к изголовью кровати с широко расставленными ногами, а над ним — своего сына. Сопровождалась картина похабными стонами. Отец не очень ей обрадовался, а если точнее — пришёл в бешенство. Правда, дело быстро замяли, сына советника женили и отправили в провинцию.

― Так, значит, теперь можно трахать моих подопечных? ― зло спросил демон. Резко ударив под дых Иксиона, он швырнул его на пол, наступая ему на живот. ― Мне теперь ничего не мешает тебя убить. Выгоды теперь от тебя никакой.

С довольным видом демон облизал длинным раздвоенным языком губы. Иксион нахмурился: противник явно замышлял не просто убийство, а какую-то забаву с фееричным и летальным исходом. Это перспектива совсем не радовала. Всегда полагавшийся только на магию, сейчас Иксион пожалел, что не уделял должного внимания физическим нагрузкам.

И потому обратился к единственному выходу из этой ситуации, хотя и демон был не в его вкусе, и сам Иксион никогда не пользовался своей силой в таких обстоятельствах. Он обвил руками ногу соперника, на что получил удивлённый взгляд, и стал поглощать тепло, пока не почувствовал его сердце: такое горячее — чистый вкусный огонь. Проснулся голод, и Иксион захотел поглотить этот огонь без остатка. Демон, усмирив свой гнев, понял, что что-то не так, и резко отскочил.

Иксион медленно поднялся. Он изменился: черты лица стали резче, волосы, раньше спадающие мягкими волнами, превратились в тонкие острые иглы. Температура воздуха в комнате резко упала на несколько градусов. Деймос хмуро посмотрел на антимагический ошейник, который покрылся инеем, трещинами и вскоре раскололся. Дело принимало паршивый оборот. 

Деймоса прижали к стене. Эльф разодрал на его груди жилетку, положил свою ладонь напротив его сердца, и грудь сразу сковало, как будто тысячи маленьких острых иголочек вонзились в сердце: Иксион пил обжигающую энергию демона.

Перед Деймосом уже был не эльф, а кто-то другой — с животными инстинктами. Тело изменилось до неузнаваемости и очень походило на боевую форму демона, только демоны не покрываются чешуёй и не вырастают до такой степени — в основном трансформация затрагивает мышечную массу. Раньше Деймос и эльф были примерно одного роста, а сейчас второй возвышался почти на полторы головы. Деймос обратил внимание на изменившееся строение эльфа: вытянутая морда, блестящие чешуйки, ряд тёмно-синих рогов... Это был оборотень — не полностью трансформировавшийся...

Оборотень и эльф — два несочетаемых понятия, если только эльф не оказывается не совсем эльфом. Деймос хмуро посмотрел на существо перед собой, которое времени зря не теряло: прижало его к стене и с вожделением на него смотрело, свободной рукой, точнее — когтистой лапой тиская его бедро. Деймоса передёрнуло. Он и так не находил радости в однополых отношениях, а тут ещё какая-то зоофилия.

И он призвал свою стихию: магический красно-жёлтый огонь в тот же миг окружил их. Оборотень хрипло зарычал, отскочил, тоже окружил себя своей стихией — стихией льда и перешёл на новый уровень трансформации ― стал высвобождать крылья. Серебряные крылья были в разы больше демонических, оборотень расправил их, заполнив почти всю комнату. Деймос заметил краем глаза, как Эйвис выскочил из комнаты. Умный мальчик. Оборотень взмахнул своими «крылышками» — и в комнате поднялась метель со снегом и осколками льда. Деймос увеличил силу своего огня — и тот окрасился в белый цвет. Комната оказалась слишком мала для встречных стихий: вихри огня и льда с хлопком смешивались и растворялись, превращаясь в светлый пар.

В конце концов Деймосу надоел это спектакль. Резко подпрыгнув и оттолкнувшись ногами от стены, он налетел на оборотня, повалил его на пол и стал бить по лицу. Тот пытался выбраться, рыча и барахтаясь, и длинными когтями рвал кожу. Деймос не обращал на это внимания, мерно нанося удары и чувствуя кровь на своих руках и на лице, и хищно улыбался. Наконец он почувствовал, что оборотень уже не сопротивляется, а услышав всхлип, понял, что тот принял прежний вид, и отпустил его. 

Везде была кровь и запах гари. Деймос поднялся и огляделся: комната была полностью разрушена, от мебели ничего не осталось, везде была сажа, лужи воды и куски ледовых глыб. Он со вздохом посмотрел на противника. Тот уже сел, спрятав лицо в волосах.

― Эй, ты живой? ― сел на корточки перед ним Деймос, убирая волосы с его лица.

― Нельзя было полегче? ― посмотрели на него глаза сапфирового цвета. На белой коже лица виднелись только несколько синяков и кровь у губы, но и те стремительно исчезали. Деймос был уверен, что он, как минимум, сломал эльфу нос. Поразительная регенерация. У него тоже была хорошая, но раны по бокам только затянулись, и, чтобы они исчезли окончательно, понадобится ещё полдня.

― Прости, ― Деймос не знал, за что извинялся, но понял одну вещь, которую тут же озвучил: ― Ты не совсем эльф.

― Я заметил, ― хрипло усмехнулся Иксион: внутренние органы регенерировали медленней. Он поднялся и потянулся. ― Чтобы заслужить прощение, тебе придётся позволить мне помыться. И я голоден, только тебя не буду, ты не в моем вкусе и вызываешь у меня противоречивое состояние, ― хохотнув, эльф продолжил: ― Сначала ванная, потом кровать и Эйвис.

― Знаешь, это наглость, ― заметил Деймос и хмуро посмотрел на эльфа, на что тот, ехидно усмехнувшись, хлопнул его по плечу и спокойно направился к выходу. Деймос остался в недоумении. И задался вопросом, что делать с этим неправильным эльфом, потому что обратно его уже не вернуть. Ещё он понял, что выкрасть наследного принца снежных эльфов было глупо, более того, это была фатальная ошибка.

Иксион вышел в коридор, и первым, что он увидел, был Эйвис, в страхе жмущийся к противоположной стене. Довольно улыбнувшись, Иксион протянул руку и выжидающе посмотрел на парня. Тот, правильно всё поняв, прижался к нему.

― Уже соскучился? ― Иксион провёл рукой по обнажённой спине парня, прижимая его ближе к себе, и нежно укусил за ушко.

― Да... ― посмотрев на него, Эйвис смущённо уткнулся ему в грудь. 

Руки Иксиона наглым образом спустились на ягодицы, а его колено оказалось между тоненьких ножек парня. Нежные и ещё по-детски пухлые щёчки покрылись румянцем, а руки обвили шею Иксиона, для чего парня пришлось встать на цыпочки. Сейчас особенно чувствовалась их разница в росте. Иксион нежно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как уже вставший орган Эйвиса упирается ему в ногу, прижал парня к себе, раздвинул упругие ягодицы, обвёл пальцем его дырочку и ввёл длинный палец внутрь, чем вызвал сладкий и протяжный стон.

Их романтическую идиллию, переходящую в наступление, прервал Деймос:

― Ушастая наглость, знаешь что...

«Что» именно, Иксиону не удалось узнать, так как выскочивший из комнаты Деймос, увидев его в обнимку с Эйвисом, застыл, покраснел, потом позеленел и для пущей убедительности зарычал.

― М? ― Иксион оторвался от сладких губ, с интересом посмотрел на демона, и тот то ли от смущения, то ли из мужской солидарности отвёл взгляд и принялся с чрезмерным интересом рассматривать стену.

― Оденьтесь... 

― Мне помнится, ты некоторое время назад самолично сжёг мои, заметь, единственные вещи. Я не был готов к похищению и потому не захватил сменную одежду, ― съехидничал Иксион, наблюдая за демоном.

― Эйвис, принеси нашей эльфийской принцессе одежду. На складе как раз лежит прекрасное голубое платье из эльфийского шёлка, обшитое сапфирами. Они чудесно подойдут к его глазам, — сказал Деймос и, взяв себя в руки, в упор посмотрел на Иксиона.

― Ну что ты, зачем мне такая дорогая одежда, когда один огненный демон постоянно в моем присутствии возбуждается и норовит меня раздеть, разодрав её, ― мило улыбнулся Иксион, глядя, как собеседник, не сдерживая себя, медленно перетекает в боевую форму.

― Деймос... ― неуверенно подал голос Эйвис, отлипая от эльфа. ― Может, что-нибудь из твоих вещей подойдёт? 

Иксион хлопнул Деймоса по плечу, с удивлением отметив, что прикосновение к его коже вызвало шипение и пар.

― Не горячись, ― хихикнул он. ― Эйвис прав, мне больше подойдёт твоя одежда.

Деймос хмуро посмотрел на остроухого, который нагло улыбался, вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и сказал парню:

― Где мои вещи, ты знаешь, принесёшь их в купальню на втором этаже. И не забудь одеться сам.

Эйвис счастливо улыбнулся, из-за чего у него на щёчках появились ямочки, делая его на вид ещё младше, и радостно побежал выполнять поручение.

Иксион проводил Эйвиса взглядом и тяжело вздохнул:

― Я чувствую себя педофилом.

― Ты — он и есть, Эйвису всего восемнадцать вёсен, ― хмуро заметил Деймос, толкнув эльфа в бок. ― Ты хотел ванную. Тебе похолоднее или погорячее?

― Конечно, погорячее! Нагреешь её для меня, мой горячий демон? ― Иксион прижался к боку Деймоса, от чего того передёрнуло.

― Хорошо, только отстань от меня, ― попытался отодрать от себя наглеца Деймос, но не тут-то было: тот вцепился мёртвой хваткой, прижимался и тёрся о ногу.

― Ну... Милый... Разве я тебе не нравлюсь?

― Нет, ― резко оттолкнул от себя эльфа Деймос. ― И я «не в твоём вкусе и вызываю противоречивые чувства»!

― Ты что, обиделся на мои слова? ― ехидно хихикнул Иксион. ― Мы такие обидчивые...

Деймос поморщился: этот эльф его выводил, как никто за столетнюю жизнь. Вздохнув, он подтолкнул его:

― Иди уже, и желательно — молча.

Обогнув эльфа, Деймос направился к купальне и по дороге думал, как бы не придушить его и что с ним делать.

Он считал себя вполне уравновешенным, по крайней мере, относительно других демонов, которые славились вспыльчивостью, любовью к зверствам и похотливостью. И то, что он устроил в комнате, было совсем не в его характере: он не смог сдержать огонь и набросился на эльфа...

Встряхнув копной красных волос, Деймос покосился на Иксиона, который, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, шёл за ним и что-то насвистывал. Ненормальный эльф. И как он умудрился соблазнить Эйвиса? Тот был, несмотря на возраст, довольно сильным ангелом, хоть и падшим. Эйвис мастерски маскировался — умел полностью подавлять свои магические способности, скрывать своё присутствие и привычки, привитые уставом ангелов, и это делало его незаменимым шпионом. Он не терпел прикосновений, особенно после того, как стал падшим: его наставник во время задания стал грязно его домогаться, это вывело парня из себя и, нарушив все запреты, он набросился на своего — уже бывшего — наставника. В таком виде Деймос и застал Эйвиса: прекрасный ангел с распростёртыми чёрными атласными крыльями, светящимися красными глазами в свете заходящего солнца поедал ещё бьющееся сердце. Тогда Деймос взял его под свою опеку: смысла возвращаться к сородичам для Эйвиса не было, там его ждала бы только казнь, потому что он переступил черту, перестал быть чистым, обагрив свои руки кровью и позволив тьме поглотить свой разум. И потому то, что он отдался и при этом не порвал эльфа в клочья, казалось невозможным.

Деймос так задумался, что не заметил, как перед ним возникла преграда, в которую он и впечатался. И удивлённо уставился на стоящую перед ним фигуру в тёмном плаще. Лицо было скрыто глубоким капюшоном.

― Замечтался? ― послышался тихий хриплый смешок, и говоривший скинул капюшон. Деймос узнал своего приёмного отца: бледная кожа, аристократичное лицо, длинные чёрные волосы, чёрные пушистые ресницы и яркие сиреневые глаза. Он больше походил на вампира, остановившего свой жизненный цикл, правда, на этом сходство заканчивалось: характер у него был явно демонический, что с аристократизмом не вязалось.

― Агенор! ― промчался мимо Деймоса Иксион и, запрыгнув на его отца, вознамерился, кажется, задушить его в объятиях.

― Привет, малыш, давно не виделись, ― прижал к себе эльфа Агенор, как бы невзначай поглаживая его по ягодицам. Тот фыркнул, отодвинулся и с любопытством стал рассматривать стоящего перед ним демона.

― Ты немного постарел со времени нашей последней встречи, я еле тебя узнал.

Раньше Агенор выглядел молодым демонёнком, который недавно достиг первого совершеннолетия и которому до второго ещё очень далеко. После второго совершеннолетия у демонов полностью завершалось развитие, стабилизировались магические способности и их направление. Сейчас Агенор был полностью сформировавшимся демоном, причём прожившим не одну сотню лет.

― Это мой истинный облик, ― усмехнулся Агенор, снимая с себя плащ и накидывая его на плечи Иксиона. ― Я тебе больше нравился мальчиком?

― Нет, я уже тогда чувствовал в тебе конкурента, у нас же одинаковые пристрастия... ― сделал паузу Иксион, ехидно сверкнув глазами. ― В совращении девственных парней.

― Ты прав, ― хохотнул Агенор и прижал к себе эльфа. ― Потому меня привлекает твоя невинная задница.

Иксион засмеялся и чмокнул того в губы.

― Только она тебе не достанется.

― Нельзя быть таким самоуверенным, малыш, ― нежно куснул длинное ушко эльфа Агенор и погладил его по ягодицам.

Деймос в шоке наблюдал за этой картиной. Дело было даже не в том, что Агенор слишком хорошо относился к эльфу (порою приёмный отец был груб, особенно когда Деймос в чём-то был виноват; тогда Агенор входил в ярость и начинал нещадно его пороть, слизывая кровь с разбитой спины и ягодиц), а в том, что он был инициатором похищения наследного принца снежных эльфов.

― Агенор, зачем ты сказал похитить Иксиона?

Иксион удивлённо обернулся к Деймосу, потом, обернувшись, посмотрел на улыбающегося Агенора, на что тот, пожав плечами, ответил:

― Разве можно было не похитить такого красавчика?

И, сжав пальцами подбородок Иксиона, развернул его к Деймосу, в ответ на что последний нахмурился. А Иксион, задорно хихикнув, отстранился от Агенора и, нагло улыбаясь, посмотрел на него:

― Это та заманчивая идея, о которой ты не хотел говорить в последний раз?

― Да, у меня для вас с Деймосом есть интересное задание.

Агенор, как всегда, был в восхищении от Иксиона, они понимали друг друга с полуслова и оба любили авантюры. Как ни странно, снежный эльф был другом этого демона.

* * *

Купальня оказалась просторным помещением с большим бассейном и искусственным водопадом. Зеркальные стены отражались друг в друге и создавали иллюзию уходящего в бесконечность пространства.

― Миленько, ― Иксион подошёл к бассейну, задумчиво осмотревшись.

― Под купальней установлены магические кристаллы, которые контролируют температуру воды, ― Агенор подошёл к нему со спины, обнял и скинул с него свой плащ. Иксион, хмыкнув, повернулся и стал расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке демона.

― Потрёшь мне спинку?

― Для тебя всё что угодно, малыш, ― издав звук, похожий на гортанный смех, Агенор уверенно положил руки на белоснежные гладкие ягодицы эльфа, и тот с довольным видом прижался теснее. Им помешал глухой кашель, раздавшийся за спиной. Иксион выглянул из-за плеча Агенора и в упор уставился на Деймоса, нагло улыбаясь.

― Тебя я не приглашал.

Деймос сначала побелел, потом покрылся красными пятнами, зарычал и стал медленно перетекать в боевую форму.

― Деймос, ― грубый голос приёмного отца заставил его взять себя в руки — лишь жёлтые глаза сверкали огнём. Голос Агенора смягчился: ― Созови остальных через час... Нет... ― задумчиво осмотрел он эльфа в своих объятиях. ― Часа через три в главном зале.

Деймос кивнул и, не сказав ни слова, вышел из купальни. Только одно радовало: что он не хлопнул дверью, как истеричная барышня.

― Забавный, ― задорно рассмеялся Иксион.

― Понравился? ― Агенор потискал за его щёчку.

― Нет, не в моём вкусе.

― И не в моём, поэтому он просто мой приёмный сын.

Обменявшись понимающими взглядами, Агенор с Иксионом снова засмеялись.

― Хотя его магический потенциал впечатляет, ― нахмурился Иксион, вспоминая боевую форму желтоглазого, полностью покрытую рунами.

― Ты прав, после второго совершеннолетия он будет намного сильнее меня, ― сказал Агенор и, раздевшись, заставил проявиться свои магические руны и показал их. Конечности от запястья до локтя, от щиколоток до бёдер были почти чёрными от магических знаков. Руны отражали магический потенциал и в основном видны были только в демонической форме, но если демон хотел покрасоваться, то мог проявить их и так. 

― Но это не скоро. Деймос плохо контролирует свою магию и полагается только на физическую силу, ― хмыкнул Агенор. ― Заметил, какой у него хвост?

― О да... Пушистая жёлтая кисточка на конце, очень мило.

― Такие кисточки только у суккубов, и его это очень смущает.

― О... Буду знать, ― хихикнув, Иксион дёрнул Агенора за руку, сталкивая его в бассейн, и нырнул следом. Тот, отфыркиваясь, поймал его, стал шуточно топить, на что Иксион, брыкаясь, периодически хватал его за филейную часть и таскал за хвост.

Наигравшись, Иксион всучил Агенору мочалку и заставил тереть ему спинку. И решил рассказать о своём превращении при драке с Деймосом.

― Не знаю, как у меня выглядела морда, но руки точно были, как у снежного дракона, ― нахмурился он и посмотрел на свои руки, как будто вместо них были когтистые лапы с зеркальной чешуёй. Не покидало ощущение, что он где-то такое уже видел.

Агенор посмотрел на плечо Иксиона. Кожа эльфа была гладкой и выглядела, как хрупкий фарфор дальневосточных мастеров. Он проговорил:

― Возможно, ты и есть дракон...

― Что? ― резко развернулся Иксион и удивлённо уставился на собеседника. Он представил, как его чопорный отец трахает дракона, и тут же отмёл этот вариант. Снежные драконы были небольшие, размером с отожравшегося бычка, бело-голубые, с зеркальной чешуёй, громадными крыльями, и их использовали как ездовых животных. Его отец был слишком правильный для зоофила, хотя у всех есть свои недостатки... Но другого варианта не было: хоть Иксион и не был явным представителем своей расы, но отдалённо походил на отца. Представив себя вылупляющимся из яйца, он заржал и сказал:

― Бред.

― Подумай о вашем божестве, ― посмеиваясь, проговорил Агенор, наблюдая за лицом Иксиона, которое выдавало все его мысли.

― Лилион, первый снежный эльф... Действительно, считается, что он мог превращаться в дракона.

Нахмурившись, Иксион попытался вспомнить, что рассказывал его учитель по истории. Потом в памяти всплыл храм, вырезанный прямо в скале. В единственном зале стояла громадная статуя самого Лилиона, вылепленная из белого камня. Он был изображён в доспехах, с короткими волосами — необычная причёска для снежных эльфов (впрочем, как и для всех видов эльфов, причём некоторые эльфы отрезали волосы отступникам). Да и двуручный меч, на который Лилион опирался, тоже был странен: эльфы в основном предпочитали лёгкие парные клинки или луки... Мужественное спокойное лицо, накачанное тело. Даже если на самом деле так Лилион не выглядел, то скульптор хорошо постарался: каменное изваяние среди ледовых глыб, освещённое единственным окном в потолке, заставляло смотрящего дышать чаще, а его сердце — биться быстрее.

― Значит, ничего страшного в том, что ты превращаешься в дракона, нет. Осталось только развить эту способность, ― Агенор взял в ладони лицо Иксиона и накрыл его губы своими. Тот подался вперёд, прижимаясь, углубляя поцелуй и перехватывая инициативу.

Неожиданно раздалось шипение. Агенор среагировал быстрее — материализовал свои крылья и резко отшвырнул атакующего. Послышался вскрик, за ним — звук бьющегося стекла. Иксион и Агенор выскочили из бассейна и уставились на нападавшего, сейчас усыпанного осколками зеркала и ворохом чёрных перьев. Иксион понял, что это крылья. Нападавший поднял лицо, обрамлённое чёрными длинными волосами, искажённое злобой и залитое кровью. Красные глаза его ярко горели. Он зашипел, показывая длинные клыки.

― Агенор, это что, твой обманутый любовник? ― удивлённо посмотрел Иксион на демона. 

Тот в ответ засмеялся:

― Скорее твой. Эйвис, успокойся.

― Что? Он же был человеком! ― Иксион в шоке смотрел перед собой, пытаясь узнать в нападавшем милого медового парня.

― Он падший ангел, профи в шпионаже. Никто не может почувствовать в нём магию, — объяснил Агенор и попытался приблизиться к ангелу, но тот зашипел и, приняв стойку для прыжка, раскинул в стороны крылья.

Иксион вздохнул, быстро и бесстрашно подошёл к Эйвису, рванул на себя, заставляя встать, и обнял. Тот выдохнул, зарыдал и, приняв человеческий облик, заглушил свою магию, после чего вцепился в Иксиона. Иксион улыбнулся, погладив его по волосам.

Агенор резко подошёл к парочке, выдернул из рук Иксиона Эйвиса, привлёк к себе и провёл языком по его щеке, слизывая кровь.

― Хозяин... Не надо... ― задрожал Эйвис, упираясь руками в грудь Агенора.

― Ты напал на меня, тебя нужно наказать, ― усмехнулся тот и, продолжая слизывать кровь, забрался руками под рубашку парня. 

Агенор всегда вызывал в Эйвисе животный страх. Хоть его сюда привёл Деймос, но хозяином стал этот демон. И сейчас, в его руках, он мог только дрожать.

― Агенор, ты слишком груб, совсем парня напугал, ― прижался к спине Эйвиса Иксион, освобождая свою врождённую магию и заставляя парня расслабиться.

― Это же наказание, так и надо, ― тихо усмехнулся Агенор, укусил за губу ангела и поцеловал его. 

Эйвис почувствовал привкус своей крови, а потом — гибкий длинный язык и руки Иксиона, которые сняли с него рубашку и погладили живот. Тихо простонав, он понял, что страх исчез. И, обвив руками шею Агенора, ответил на поцелуй. Сейчас ему, зажатому между двумя мужскими телами, было неожиданно хорошо.

Он мог только стонать, ничего не соображая, покорно отдаваться, не разбирая, где чьи руки его ласкают. Он зарывался пальцами то в тёмные, то в светлые волосы, его целовали, кусали до крови и слизывали красную жидкость, но он не чувствовал боли, а только прижимался сильнее и желал большего. Не понял он, когда его поставили на колени, заставили прогнуться в спине и открыть рот. И, почувствовав бархатную плоть, покорно облизал член, отметил привкус ментола... Снежный эльф... В подтверждение его щёк коснулись ледяные руки, нежно погладив, дёрнули за волосы, заставляя заглотнуть член глубже. В то же время демон грубо схватил его за бёдра и резко, без подготовки вошёл. Из глаз Эйвиса хлынули слёзы от тупой, растягивающей боли сзади. Он попытался вырваться, но его держали, и, как будто сговорившись, демон и эльф начали двигаться одновременно и с одинаковой скоростью. Эйвис только всхлипывал под толчками, чуть не задыхаясь от слёз, пока не почувствовал, как руки эльфа потеплели, а демон прижался к его спине, изменив угол проникновения.

Тупая боль стихла, от каждого толчка тысячами искр взрывалось удовольствие. Эйвису стало жарко — его накрыло возбуждение. Уже сам он насаживался на демона и глубже вбирал член эльфа, желая ещё глубже, сильнее и стремясь к вершине.

Конец настал одновременно, неожиданно: резкие толчки, пульсация — и он глотает сперму и сам окрашивает пол в белый цвет. 

Его отпустили. Потеряв опору, Эйвис упал на бок, чувствуя, как по внутренней стороне бёдер течёт тёплая жидкость. Перевернувшись на спину, он прикрыл глаза. По всему телу распространялась нега. Когда он вновь посмотрел, то первым, что он увидел, было хмурое лицо демона и слишком довольное ― эльфа.

― Извращенцы, ― притянув к себе хмыкнувшего демона, Эйвис потянулся и ощутимо куснул того за губу. ― Мне было больно.

― Но потом же понравилось.

Облизнувшись, демон погладил Эйвиса по ноге, на что тот, смутившись, сначала покраснел, а увидев, что тот не против повторить, оттолкнул его и вскочил. От резкого движения в пояснице отдало болью. Всхлипнув, Эйвис задрал курносый носик и ткнул пальчиком в сторону Агенора:

― Похотливое животное, удовлетворяйся рукой! 

И, злобно посмотрев на заржавшего Иксиона, развернулся и прыгнул в бассейн. 

А ведь совсем недавно он боялся Агенора: тот полностью пропах магией Смерти, от которой ангельская душа Эйвиса дрожала и заставляла куда-нибудь спрятаться, не высовываться.


	2. Chapter 2

Спустя оговоренное время Иксион, остановившись посередине главного зала, удивлённо его рассматривал. Зал представлял собой большую тёмную комнату, свет в которую проникал только через несколько круглых окошек в потолке. Вдоль стен в тени стояли кресла. Некоторые пустовали, и лишь кое-где сидели тёмные фигуры. К центральному креслу, которое отличалось от других большим размером, устремился Агенор.

― А ничего, что я не в плаще? — спросил Иксион, с удивлением отметив, что все были в чёрных плащах с капюшонами: Эйвис, который, накинув плащ, сел в самое дальнее кресло, Деймос, которого Иксион узнал только по сверкающим из-под капюшона злобным жёлтым глазам, и сам Агенор, сейчас нагло развалившийся в своём кресле.

― Неважно.

Агенор раздражённо скинул капюшон, злобно осмотрел весь зал, и фигуры вжались в кресла. Он вздохнул, посмотрел на Иксиона, улыбнулся и похлопал по своему колену, на что тот фыркнул, а зал облегчённо выдохнул.

― Давай сразу к своей заманчивей идее, ― выжидающе посмотрел на друга Иксион, поправив волосы, которые выдавали нетерпение.

― Ты знаешь, кто такой Витегро? ― загадочно улыбнулся Агенор.

― Нет, но вроде где-то слышал имя, ― нахмурился Иксион, пытаясь что-нибудь припомнить.

Агенор кивнул и обвёл взглядом сидящих:

― Кто-нибудь знает его?

― Неприкосновенный Владыка вампиров, ― раздался сбоку от Иксиона тихий мурчащий голос. 

Иксион с интересом посмотрел на говорящего. Говорящим оказалась девушка — и она единственная, не считая Агенора, сняла капюшон. Миловидное личико, тёмные волосы, собранные в хвост, но самым примечательным были уши: большие, пушистые, похожие на рысьи, они смешно разъехались в стороны, когда их обладательница заметила, что её пристально рассматривают. Обворожительно улыбнувшись, она обнажила ряд белых острых зубов и продолжала, мурлыча: 

― Говорят, что Витегро тысячу лет или и того больше проспал, а сейчас, наконец, пробудился, и все вампиры начали стягиваться в его замок, чтобы почтить Владыку.

― Селена, ты, как всегда, превосходно осведомлена. Действительно, Витегро два дня назад проснулся, и он для вампиров является богом. «Неприкосновенный Владыка», ― презрительно фыркнул Агенор.

― Хозяин, почему вы интересуетесь этим вампиром? ― осторожно промурлыкала Селена.

― Потому что он является следующей целью. Вампиры отдадут многое, чтобы вернуть своего неприкосновенного Владыку, ― довольно усмехнулся Агенор. ― Есть желающие помочь с этим?

Желающих не оказалось, так как зал почему-то резко опустел. Остались только Иксион, удивлённо хлопающий глазами, и Деймос, который хотел смыться, но не успел: его остановил, поймав за руку, приёмный отец. Тихо простонав, Деймос уселся обратно в своё кресло.

― Так и знал, что можно будет положиться только на вас двоих, ― Агенор нагло улыбался.

― А отказаться можно? ― обречённо поинтересовался Иксион.

― Нет. Но, думаю, тебе понравится Витегро. Говорят, он на редкость красив и выглядит лет на шестнадцать по человеческим меркам.

― Это не отменяет того факта, что он не совсем живой.

Иксион упорно не хотел соглашаться. Но после полуторачасового выноса мозга Агенором согласится любой. Он не успокаивался и постоянно находил причины, по которым именно Иксион должен выкрасть вампира. В конце стал угрожать, что вернёт его к папаше, и Иксион с трудом, но согласился. После чего, сидя на коленях у Агенора, хихикал под недовольным взглядом Деймоса и слушал подробности будущей авантюры.

Вампира нужно будет выкрасть утром после «Ночи Возрождения». В эту ночь все вампиры собираются поклоняться Владыке, то есть в результате будут довольны, пьяны и расслаблены. Угрозу этому делу представлял сам Витегро, который явно не за красивые глаза зовётся Владыкой, и его личный телохранитель, которым заинтересовался Иксион.

Телохранителем Владыки был дроу — явление удивительное. Тёмные эльфы по духу были близки к снежным: тоже самодовольные и гордые. Они жили глубоко под землёй и редко выбирались на поверхность, старались не контактировать с другими расами, считая ниже своего достоинства находиться вблизи от «грязных животных». Да и эта раса была довольно агрессивной, чуть что ― сразу хваталась за оружие и начинала рубить и резать направо и налево. В общем, обычно, когда появлялся тёмный эльф, все бежали врассыпную. Потому было интересно, что это за дроу, который переступил через свою гордость и стал прислуживать кровопийце.

Агенор, заметив интерес Иксиона, намекнул, что дроу довольно симпатичен и его тоже можно выкрасть за компанию. Этому Иксион обрадовался, в предвкушении прижался к Агенору и, под рычание Деймоса, стал с ним целоваться.

Нацеловавшись, он вспомнил, что довольно давно не питался нормальной едой, и его отправили на поиски кухни. Сначала он вознегодовал, что его одного вынуждают блуждать по тёмным коридорам: Агенор со своим сыном остались шушукаться. Но, когда он вышел из залы, нашлись провожатые — Селена и два рыжих близнеца. Селена уже сняла плащ, и теперь по достоинству можно было оценить её фигуру, прикрытую только парой сиреневых полосок ткани и разными ремешками, на которых крепились метательные ножи. Подтянутое тело, внушительная грудь, длинные ноги, милый белый хвост. В общем, Иксион не против был её попробовать, а вот в отношении близнецов такого желания не наблюдалось. Два слишком активных демонёнка — их было слишком много, и они были одновременно везде. Из-за этого мельтешения у Иксиона разболелась голова. Внешне они были мечтой педофила: большие невинные глазки болотного цвета, светлая кожа, пухлые губки, рубашка, пиджачок, коротенькие шортики, острые коленки на тоненьких ножках. Лин и Лан были идентичны, потому понять, кто из них кто, не представлялось возможным.

Пока Иксиона тащили за руку рыжие бестии, он узнал, что Агенор, оказывается, директор магической школы и что похищения ― его тайное хобби, в котором участвует маленький круг избранных. В основном это были учителя или ученики школы. И по какому принципу шёл отбор, ясно не было. Агенор ставил перед фактом, отвертеться было невозможно и выйти из круга можно было только одним способом ― умереть. Потому членам то ли гильдии, то ли братии, то ли группы, то ли сообщества, то ли просто общества неудачников нужно было выполнять бредовые идеи главы. Сами участники не знали, как себя называть, а Агенор не удосужился сообщить, кем является этот круг избранных, потому порой проскальзывало название «Избранные неудачники». Иксион печально вздохнул при мысли, что теперь он тоже член этих «Неудачников».

Пройдя через арку, он оказался в большой комнате: столы, печка, сквозь большие окна виднелась какая-то зелень — в общем, ничего интересного. Интерес представляли другие избранные: лысый мускулистый мужик-оборотень, с остервенением что-то мешающий в маленькой миске; парень, в котором Иксион узнал Эйвиса и который с каким-то садистским удовольствием рубил кусок мяса (а ещё говорят, что ангелы — вегетарианцы); и ещё один черноволосый с голым торсом и в восточных шароварах — он стоял посреди кухни с закрытыми глазами и покачивался. Иксион в шоке застыл перед всем этим, наблюдая, как мимо него промчались близнецы и, похватав ножи, начали что-то пилить. Качая бёдрами, прошла Селена.

― Шисен! Сколько раз тебе говорила: не спи там, где не надо! ― дала она подзатыльник парню с закрытыми глазами.

Раздалось шипение, треск, что-то гибкое и гладкое ударило по коленкам, и Иксион бы упал, если бы его не подхватили.

― Селена, я из-за тебя испортил последние штаны!

― Зачем они тебе? Ты же наг.

Раздалось фырканье, а Иксион смотрел в светло-зелёные глаза без белка, с вертикальным зрачком, обрамлённые длинными чёрными ресницами. Глаза гипнотизировали, он не мог отвести от них взгляд, пока не понял, что они слишком близко, и не оттолкнул от себя их обладателя. Тут он понял, что находится в кольце змеиного хвоста и его нагло обнимают. Иксион усмехнулся. Наглый наг продолжал его обнимать, поглаживая, но недолго: скоро он резко отскочил, лелея покрытую изморозью руку.

― Полегче нельзя было? ― зашипели на него недовольно.

― Нет, ― обворожительно улыбнулся Иксион.

― Пф... ― наг быстро взял себя в руки и оскалился, обнажив внушительные клыки и острые зубы. ― Я Шисен. Эйвиса ты знаешь, оборотень ― Кел. И добро пожаловать в круг неудачников.

Иксион кивнул, с надеждой посмотрел на Селену, но та, забравшись на стол, рубила когтями капусту. Кажется, понятно, по какому принципу Агенор выбирал «избранных». Это не утешало.

Добраться до вампирского замка не составило труда: несколько телепортаций с передышками для восстановления сил. Потрудиться пришлось на границе земель с вампирами: защитный экран беспрепятственно пропускал только своих. Нужно было так пройти через него, чтобы патрульные не заметили нарушения. Провозившись с этим довольно долго и потратив приличное количество магических сил, они прошли.

Наконец Иксион с Деймосом были около замка. Деймос всё время старался держаться от эльфа подальше, но тот так и норовил его достать: то прижмётся к бедру своим пахом, то невзначай погладит зад. Сейчас они сидели на ветке дерева, глядя на вампирский замок, освещённый красным заходящим солнцем, а сумасшедший эльф, положив голову на плечо Деймоса, поглаживал его руку. Деймос пытался не реагировать, но несносный эльф прижимался всё теснее, и его рука с тонкими длинными пальцами ласкала внутреннюю сторону бедра и норовила подняться выше. У Деймоса дёргался глаз и было желание врезать, но он боялся снова вспылить: тогда бы их заметили. Находясь так близко, легко провалить задание, и ещё непонятно, что с ними сделают вампиры.

― Давай, огонёк, зажгись, мне нужно твоё тепло, ― тихо проговорил эльф, неожиданно прижав Деймоса к стволу дерева, и обвил шею руками. Тот широко распахнул глаза и уже собирался оттолкнуть его, но тут заметил, что эльф тяжело дышит и его кожа приобрела нездоровый серый оттенок. Деймос приподнял голову эльфа, хмуро глядя на дрожащие над приоткрытыми глазами ресницы. Взлом экрана не прошёл без последствий: у эльфа явное магическое истощение.

Вспомнив свой последний разговор с Агенором, Деймос поморщился. Приёмный отец проинструктировал, что делать в таком случае. Он и придумал это задание только для того, чтобы проверить силы Иксиона. А Деймосу нужно было проследить за ним и, если что, помочь. Наставление насчёт истощения тоже было. Эльф питался только живым теплом через секс, то есть в таких ситуациях нужно было искать для него еду, а когда не было никого подходящего рядом, лечь под него нужно было самому. Услышав это, Деймос вспылил, за что получил от отца, который после проинформировал, что сделает со своим сыном, если с эльфом что-то случится. Свои обещания Агенор выполнял. Потому сейчас для Деймоса лучшим вариантом было лечь под спутника, так как еды поблизости не намечалось. Конечно, были донорские поселения людей для вампиров, но они располагались далеко от замка, а телепортироваться вблизи нельзя: вампиры тут же почувствуют сильную вспышку чужеродной магии.

Деймос притянул к себе эльфа и начал греть его своей магией: может, всё обойдётся, и тот не будет далеко заходить. Иксион прижался к нему, ледяные руки тут же заскользили по телу Деймоса, тот морщился и кривился. К своему полу его не влекло, да и к однополым отношениям он относился равнодушно, пока они не задевали его самого. Тихо рыкнув, он обхватил эльфа, опрокинул на ветку. Она не была толстой, но лежать на ней можно было. Иксион, тихо простонав, поёрзал, обхватил руками шею и, сжав коленями бока Деймоса, притянул его к себе. Деймос как-то неуверенно провёл рукой по груди, точнее, по её отсутствию. Иксион был худым, хрупким, с андрогинной внешностью, как и все эльфы, и отвращения не вызывал. Деймос провёл пальцем по его губам, и Иксион, приоткрыв ротик, вобрал его и стал посасывать, глядя на Деймоса своими невероятными сапфировыми глазами. Деймос не выдержал, привлёк к себе эльфа и впился в его губы грубым поцелуем. Тот ответил, жарко посасывая и кусая губы своими аккуратными клычками.

В какой-то момент Деймос оказался со спущенными штанами, и его член, прижатый к члену эльфа, оказался в захвате прохладных пальцев. Он прижимал к себе Иксиона, покрывая его лицо и шею голодными поцелуями. Ритмично двигались руки, тело прижималось к телу. Ни единого звука — только хриплое дыхание. Рядом мерно качалась ветка. Эльф не предлагал зайти дальше — только объятия, поцелуи и руки.

Потом Деймос уставший, мокрый и с какой-то лёгкостью в теле лежал на Иксионе. Приобняв его, эльф нежно перебирал пряди его волос. Было как-то спокойно. Уже стемнело. Мысли о задании не тревожили.

― В следующий раз я кончу тебе на лицо.

От таких слов Деймос замер, потом, подскочив, чуть не свалился с дерева, но Иксион вовремя подхватил его. Деймос хватал ртом воздух, не зная, что сказать, и только смотрел на ехидную морду остроухого.

Иксион, наблюдая за возмущённой мордой демона, засмеялся и резко его столкнул. Тот, перевернувшись в воздухе, приземлился на четвереньки. Иксион, спрыгнув с ветки, опустился рядом.

― Не бойся, это была вынужденная мера. Надеюсь, больше не повторится. Ты совсем не милый и, как я уже говорил, не в моём вкусе.

Деймос зарычал и невольно стал трансформироваться, но Иксион, не обратив на это внимания, спокойно зашагал в сторону замка. Он похихикивал: хоть Деймос был демоном, он даже не заметил, что его развели и что магическое истощение было иллюзией. Бросив взгляд на хмурого Деймоса, Иксион не выдержал и засмеялся в голос, на что демон, вздёрнув нос, отвернулся.

Пробраться в замок не составило труда. Хотя вампирское пиршество только началось, вампиры сильно расслабились, и на постах никого не было. Попасть в зал тоже было не сложно. Народу оказалось много — не только вампиров. Иксион с интересом рассматривал Владыку. Витегро действительно выглядел лет на шестнадцать: острый подбородок, мелкие черты лица, безжизненные красные глаза, чёрные прямые волосы по плечи. Он с равнодушием наблюдал за всеми, держал вульгарный золотой бокал, сидя на таком же вульгарном троне, обшитом красным шёлком и золотом. Одет он был просто и со вкусом: чёрный костюм с кружевом, корона из чёрного металла с кровавыми рубинами. От него фонило силой. Иксион поморщился: это ему не нравилось. Он перевёл взгляд на телохранителя Владыки. Дроу. Тёмный эльф. Иксион невольно облизнулся. Дроу был великолепен. Шоколадная кожа, ослепительно белые волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, безумно яркие малиновые глаза, нежные, слегка пухлые розоватые губы, созданные для поцелуев. Иксион представил, как эти губы будут ласкать его плоть, и простонал, тут же закусив губу. Хорошо, хоть поиграл с Деймосом, а то сейчас кончил бы только от одного вида дроу.

Деймос покосился на Иксиона, в который раз убеждаясь, что тот сумасшедший. Ему не нравилась ситуация: они слишком легко попали в замок, сейчас стояли в нише у стены, и на них никто не обращал внимания. Интуиция так и вопила об опасности.

Близился рассвет. Зал понемногу пустел. Вампиры были ночными существами, любящими днём поспать, а ночью выйти на охоту. Они не боялись солнца, но их глаза не предназначались для солнечного света: в светлое время суток вампирское зрение резко падало, хотя и тогда вампир был опасен. Они имели отменные обоняние и слух, а скорость, сила, регенерация и живучесть делали их особенно опасными. Убить вампира можно было одним способом: проткнуть сердце или отделить голову от туловища, в противном случае срабатывала регенерация. Вампирам не требовалось пить кровь часто и в больших количествах: они могли восполнять резерв раз в пару лет. Исключением были случаи, когда вампир при каких-либо обстоятельствах терял энергический запас и часто пользовался магией, — тогда ему срочно требовалась пища. В такие моменты он переставал себя контролировать и бросался на первое разумное существо, в котором текла кровь.

Вдруг в зале резко воцарилась тишина. Иксион обвёл всех удивлённым взглядом: лица присутствующих были обращены в сторону трона, а сам Владыка стоял и спокойно смотрел перед собой. Потом он заговорил. Его голос был не звонким или глухим, а полным, обволакивающим, тихим и в тоже время властным. Странно было, что такое почти детское тело Владыки может рождать такой голос. Иксион заворожённо смотрел, как Витегро неспешно говорит, растягивая слова, и как движутся его губы, а лицо при этом остаётся бесстрастным. Замолчав, Владыка развернулся и исчез за расположенной за троном дверью. За ним последовал и дроу. Тут Иксион с ужасом понял, что так заслушался чарующим певучим голосом, что не понял ни единого слова из сказанного. Посмотрел на Деймоса — тот тоже выглядел ошарашенным. Иксион нахмурился: произошедшее ему не нравилось.

Подав Деймосу знак, чтобы тот ждал его здесь, Иксион двинулся к трону. На него никто не обращал внимания. Так же беспрепятственно он вышел следом за Владыкой. За дверью оказался тёмный мрачный коридор. Он двинулся дальше. Было слишком тихо, и интуиция истерично вопила, заставляя Иксиона нервно кусать губы и озираться. 

Но влажная тряпка на лице всё равно стала неожиданностью. Иксион потерял сознание. 

Сознание медленно возвращалось. Он лежал в неудобной позе и, попытавшись выпрямиться, понял, что связан и нечто блокирует магию. С трудом открыв глаза, он тут же снова зажмурился: в комнате было неожиданно светло. Открыв глаза во второй раз, Иксион увидел маленькую босую ножку и удивлённо на неё уставился, с трудом соображая, что произошло и как он тут оказался.

Подняв взгляд, он вознамерился узнать, чья же эта очаровательная ножка, и полученное знание его не порадовало: он наткнулся на взгляд потухших красных глаз Владыки. Тот сидел на кровати в одной рубашке, поджав ногу под себя, и в упор смотрел на пленённого эльфа. Иксион заскользил взглядом по фигуре вампира. Вид был эротичный. Хрупкое аккуратное тело в одной лёгкой шёлковой чёрной рубашке, еле прикрывающей бёдра и оттеняющей без того белую кожу. Иксион облизнулся — теперь его не пугали глаза Владыки: они были такими, какие должны быть у красивой куколки, — безжизненно красивыми. Вампир заговорил, его голос снова овладел Иксионом, и он глупо уставился на Владыку, не понимая ни слова из сказанного.

— Хозяин, он не привык к вашему голосу.

Иксион вздрогнул, обернулся и увидел дроу. Тот стоял прямо позади него и смотрел только на вампира. Иксион закусил губу. Он не любил, когда его игнорируют.

— Вы прекрасны, — подался вперёд Иксион и припал к маленькой ножке Витегро, посылая импульс своей врождённой магии ему в сердце. И — о чудо! — оно откликнулось, как сердце обычного живого существа. Конечно, оно было медленным — но таким жарким и приятным. А ведь считается, что вампиры — ходячие трупы. Иксион улыбнулся и посмотрел вверх. Лицо Витегро оставалось бесстрастным, но Иксион знал, что это только видимость. Он чувствовал, как внутри Владыки разгорается пожар. И была ещё одна приятная новость: несмотря на многотысячелетний возраст, Витегро был невинен. А Иксион любил девственников.

Приподнявшись, он поцеловал очаровательную острую коленку. Кожа вампира была гладкой и прохладной. Иксиону не препятствовали и не поощряли его, и ему было неудобно, потому что он всё ещё был связан по рукам и ногам. Прижавшись щекой к ноге вампира, Иксион посмотрел ему в глаза, отправляя более сильный магический импульс. Витегро заворожённо, не моргая, на него смотрел, а потом как-то неуверенно погладил по волосам. И открыл замки на путах.

Иксион, освободившись, улыбнулся и положил ладони на бёдра вампира. Потом, резко толкнув, опрокинул его на кровать и подмял под себя. Витегро не сопротивлялся — раскинувшись на кровати, он с интересом смотрел на нависшего над ним эльфа. Иксион, обласкав бока вампира, поднял руки к его талии, задрал рубашку. Под рубашкой ничего не было. Скользнув взглядом вниз, Иксион облизнулся: пах Витегро был безволосым, с аккуратным маленьким возбуждённым членом. Он провёл пальцем по плоскому животику — Владыка задрожал и, уже не скрывая своего возбуждения, приобнял руками шею эльфа. Иксион улыбнулся, обхватил рукой член вампира, и тот, тихо ахнув, выгнул спину.

Неожиданно Иксиона схватили за волосы, и на шее почувствовался холод металла.

— Ты слишком увлёкся, эльф.

Хриплый голос дроу только сильнее раззадорил Иксиона. Он облизал сухие губы, посмотрел в горящие ненавистью малиновые глаза. Вот и защитник невинности Владыки. Иксион отправил магический импульс в дроу, но наткнулся на глухую стену и нахмурился, разочаровавшись. И тут вмешался Владыка, залепив пощёчину дроу — не столько сильную, сколько обидную.

— Знай своё место, Лириэль.

Отведя клинок от его шеи, вампир потянул Иксиона обратно на кровать. Тот, обхватив руками хрупкую фигуру, прижал её к себе, глядя на дроу. Дроу злобно смотрел в ответ, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Иксион усмехнулся: это возбуждало — пока вампиру не вздумалось вцепиться в его шею зубами.

Тело Владыки изгибалось и плавилось под умелыми ласками и поцелуями Иксиона. Тот безошибочно находил все чувственные точки, заставляя вампира тихо постанывать и прижиматься теснее. Сейчас Витегро был обычным вампиром, и в нём не чувствовалось той власти и силы, которыми он фонил в зале, — нежный, так наивно отдающийся в любвеобильные ручки эльфа мальчик. Иксион глупо хихикнул, раздвигая ножки Владыки. Спустившись, он поцеловал животик и пальчиками нашёл заветную, ещё невинную дырочку...

— Хочу... 

Владыка со светящимся голодными глазами неожиданно с силой схватил Иксиона за плечо и рванул его на себя, намереваясь высосать всю кровь. Почувствовав зубы на своей шее, Иксион зажмурился в ожидании боли. Мелькнула мысль, что это и есть причина девственности Витегро: никто не доживал до конца.

— Ай! — вскрикнул вампир и оттолкнул от себя эльфа. 

Иксион удивлённо открыл глаза. Пол-лица вампира — в изморози. Иксион поднёс руку к своей шее: она тоже была покрыта коркой льда, но лёд не чувствовался. Иксион усмехнулся: его сила увеличивается.

— Лириэль, помоги своему хозяину, — ехидно посмотрел он в сторону замершего дроу. Тот не заставил себя ждать и, обойдя кровать, опустился на постели на колени, нежно привлёк Витегро, положил свою руку ему на лицо, растапливая лёд. Когда лёд растаял, дроу ласково погладил вампира по щеке, но тот зашипел и снова залепил ему пощёчину. Лириэль опустил голову, чёлка упала ему на глаза, и он резко встал. Но Иксион схватил его за руку, не позволяя отойти.

— Стой, ты нам пригодишься.

— Зачем нам эта собака? — гневно прошипел вампир.

— Увидишь.

Иксион, плавно приподнявшись, встал за спиной дроу и, обвив того руками, принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на его костюме. Но Лириэль, вывернувшись, отступил в сторону и замер. Иксион выгнул бровь, красноречиво посмотрел на Витегро, и тот, поняв, зло прошипел Лириэлю:

— Не подчиняешься?

Дроу вздрогнул, подошёл к эльфу и принялся сам снимать свой костюм. Иксион огорчился: он это делал совсем не эротично. Чёткие движения, злые малиновые глаза и поджатые губы. Иксион обвил руками талию дроу, прижался и положил руки на его зад. Дроу замер. Иксион обхватил губами острое ушко, пососал его, отпустил. Дроу застыл как истукан и перестал подавать признаки жизни. Тогда Иксион заговорил, так тихо, чтобы вампир не услышал:

— Ты же хочешь Его, да? Хочешь быть у него первым? Хочешь ласкать Его детское тело, целовать Его губы и хочешь, чтобы Он сам отдавался тебе и просил ещё? 

Дыхание у дроу чуть замерло.

— Могу это устроить. Но тебе придётся заплатить столько же. Ты понимаешь, о чём я? — нежно погладил его ягодицы Иксион.

— Как ты это хочешь устроить? Понимаешь же, что всех своих неудавшихся любовников он осушил? 

Лириэль явно заинтересовался, и Иксион похвалился себя за догадливость. Не просто так Владыку называют «неприкосновенный». Сначала Иксиону показалось, что дроу-охранник и устраняет всех, но в действительности всё было иначе: Владыка в возбуждённом состоянии просто переставал контролировать свою жажду и убивал. Иксион вздохнул. Он надеялся, что всё удастся и вампир не осушит дроу до того, как он его трахнет.

С кровати раздалось шипение:

— О чём это вы там шепчетесь?

— Мы решаем, кто первый тебя трахнет, — усмехнулся Иксион и опустился рядом с вампиром на кровать.

— Что?! Я даже прикоснуться к себе не позволю этой собаке!

Лириэль, чуть вздрогнув, опустил голову. Он давно уже был влюблён в этого вампира. Но Витегро не обращал на него внимания и обходился с ним, как с ненужным скотом. Кто бы мог подумать, что он, второй сын Императора, дроу, прозванный Бессердечным, влюбится как мальчишка во Владыку вампиров и ради него станет изгоем, покинет свой род. Хоть Лириэль не был наследником, но отец им гордился, потому что он был идеален во всём — во владении всеми видами оружия, магией, он был отличным полководцем, — всё, за что он брался, выходило безупречно. У него было много любовников, но никому он не отдавал предпочтения. Он одинаково любил женщин и мужчин, но терпеть не мог потасовки из-за него. Любовники это знали, поэтому решали свои споры и вопросы, кто сегодня попадёт в спальню к Бессердечному, по-тихому.

Всё изменилось, когда к ним приехала делегация вампиров с самим Владыкой. Сначала Лириэль не обратил внимания на Витегро. Но ночью, выставив из комнаты фрейлину Императрицы (сегодня была её очередь), решил прогуляться и тогда увидел обнажённого вампира, купающегося в пруду. Очарованный его гибким детским телом, поблёскивающим от воды в свете луны, он в первый раз сам подошёл и предложил провести с ним ночь. Тогда он был самоуверенным юнцом, из-за чего и получил насмешливый отказ. После той ночи Лириэль пытался завоевать расположение Владыки вампиров, но тот лишь смеялся над ним. Перед отъездом вампир спросил, бросит ли дроу свой род ради него. Сначала Лириэль был в шоке. Уйти из рода — значит опозориться, заклеймить себя отступником, лишить себя возможности вернуться. Но любовь его была сильнее, и в конце концов он ушёл за Владыкой. Однако тот лишь осмеял его. Но возвращаться уже было поздно, и Лириэль остался с вампиром. Витегро всегда держал его рядом с собой, давая самые безумные и грязные задания, которые тот с успехом выполнял. Так продолжалась их жизнь. Витегро вообще перестал во что-либо ставить Лириэля. А тот смирился со своей участью, иногда радуясь очередному несостоявшемуся и осушённому любовнику вампира.

И вот сейчас этот наглый беловолосый эльф предлагает возможность обнять Витегро, растравив свои сердечные раны. Лириэль поджал губы: он ненавидел себя за то, что до сих пор любит этого отвратительного вампира и что не может избавиться от своих чувств. И смирился. Пусть даже ничего не получится и вампир его осушит, он будет рад, потому что устал так жить.

— Придётся позволить, так как я буду первым, — грустно улыбнувшись, Лириэль приблизился к кровати.

— Я тебя убью!

— Не надо никого убивать, — засмеялся Иксион и положил ладонь на пах вампира, прямо туда направляя свою магию. Витегро, застонав, выгнулся, непроизвольно разводя в стороны ноги, чем сразу и воспользовался Лириэль, устроившись между ними. Эльф тут же всучил ему флакончик с маслом и впился в губы Владыки. Лириэль подхватил Витегро под колени, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и полфлакона пролил на промежность, а потом, не теряя времени, ввёл сразу два пальца в его анус. 

Вампир простонал в губы эльфа. Он был слишком возбуждён, тело его не слушалось и тут же подалось навстречу пальцам. Витегро ненавидел этого дроу, слепо подчиняющегося приказам. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькала мысль, что тут не обошлось без магии. Если дроу его предал, он его убьёт.

Ещё Витегро понял, чего пытается добиться этот снежный эльф. Всем известно, что вампир может пить кровь только того, кто ему хоть немного нравится; в противном случае она будет отвратительно горькой и невкусной. Он оттолкнул от себя эльфа и, подтянувшись, обнял дроу. Нужно посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

— Прекрати нежничать и трахни меня уже.

От таких слов дроу опешил и удивлённо посмотрел на Витегро. Тот дрожал от возбуждения и нетерпения. Наконец он избавится от постоянного вожделения и лишится девственности.

Лириэль подхватил Владыку под бёдра и резко насадил его на свой орган. Витегро, вскрикнув, выгнулся под ним и вцепился в его плечо. Кровь, как он и предполагал, оказалась горькой, и он тут же разжал зубы.

— О да... — счастливо простонал он, наконец-то чувствуя заполненность, которой он так хотел. Вздрагивая под резкими движениями дроу, он чуть не плакал: спустя тысячелетия он наконец познал единение тел.

Лириэль вымещал свою неудовлетворённость, действуя грубо и с намерением причинить боль. Но Витегро это только нравилось: он стонал в голос и ласкал своё тело руками, раззадоривая Лириэля ещё больше. Конец пришёл слишком быстро: вампир, так не коснувшись своего члена руками, выгнулся и излился на свой живот, сжав внутри себя член Лириэля. От этого ощущения тот кончил, полностью заполняя Витегро собой и глядя на его счастливое лицо.

— Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но вы как-то забыли про меня, — раздался насмешливый голос Иксиона.

— Прости, — Витегро развернулся и впился в губы эльфа, потом спустился, покрывая поцелуями его торс, пока не вобрал в рот его член. Иронично наблюдая за происходящим, Иксион погладил его по голове.

— Только не кусайся, мне это место очень дорого.

Гортанно посмеявшись от этих слов, вампир вызвал дрожь во всём теле Иксиона. Иксион перевёл взгляд на Лириэля и поманил его пальчиком. Дроу подался к нему, и Иксион ему на ухо зашептал:

— Ты мне должен. Как останемся вдвоём, отработаешь.

Смачно шлёпнув Лириэля по заднице, он обвил его руками и громче поговорил:

— А сейчас нам надо удовлетворить нашего неприкосновенного Владыку после его долго воздержания.

Лириэль усмехнулся, посмотрев на оттопыренный зад вампира, которым тот соблазнительно вертел, не смущаясь, что из его дырочки вытекает сперма. Дроу был благодарен эльфу: ведь через постель легче будет добиться расположения Витегро. Хотя Лириэля напрягло то, что, когда вампир кончил, произошёл магический разрыв, сломавший блок. Было интересно, кто и зачем поставил блок, и нельзя было допустить, чтобы Витегро узнал, что теперь спокойно может заниматься любовью с кем угодно.

Витегро после секс-марафона уснул дневным сном. И теперь Иксион с наглой ухмылкой смотрел в малиновые глаза Лириэля. Потом подался, накрывая его рот своим. Тот не сопротивлялся, впрочем, и не поощрял. Чуть прикрыв свои невероятные малиновые глаза пушистыми белыми ресницами, он расслабленно лежал под Иксионом, который лениво ласкал длинными пальчиками его тело, не предпринимая решительных действий.

— Ты, как всегда, развлекаешься, — от раздавшегося рядом голоса эльфы вздрогнули. В следующее мгновение Лириэль подскочил, а на Иксиона накинули цепочку с кулоном — и всё засверкало блестящей пылью, а Лириэль, вздохнув, упал как подкошенный. Иксион тут же нащупал пульс и убедился, что дроу жив и просто спит. Потом удивлённо покосился на Деймоса:

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Делаю свою работу, — пожав плечами, Деймос стал заворачивать в простыню вампира. — Собирайся.

— Дроу тоже надо захватить, — недовольно проговорил Иксион.

— Я не утащу всех.

— Тогда я остаюсь.

— Да пожалуйста, — хмыкнул Деймос, — так и скажу отцу, что ты погиб храброй смертью в объятиях дроу в окружении взбешённых вампиров.

Иксион недовольно закусил губу. А потом с интересом посмотрел на Деймоса, который принял боевую форму и распростёр в разные стороны крылья. И ехидно улыбнулся:

— Деймос...

— Что? — тот недовольно нахмурился.

Иксион медленно приблизился. А Деймос предупредительно и тихо зарычал.

— Гори, малыш, — хмыкнул Иксион, обвил шею демона, впился в губы и с жадностью принялся пить его жар. Деймос отпустил свою стихию, позволяя ей бушевать. Их охватил магический огонь, и Иксион стал его с восторгом поглощать.

Деймос с трудом оторвал от себя эльфа и, чуть покачнувшись, взглянул на него. Тот тяжело дышал, глядя на него шальными глазами, и его тело полностью было покрыто блестящими чешуйками, а громадные крылья раскрылись за спиной. Деймос опустил взгляд и смутился: член эльфа, усыпанный шипами, был в полной боевой готовности.

— Прикройся, — безразлично сказал он и поспешно отвернулся.

Иксион, встряхнув головой, более осмысленным взглядом уставился на свои руки с чёрными когтями. Сжав и разжав их и убедившись, что это именно его руки, он тяжело вздохнул. Потом, повернувшись, уставился на спящего дроу, довольно заурчал и склонился над ним.   
— Не увлекайся, — дал подзатыльник Иксиону Деймос, подхватил тело Владыки и направился к окну.

Иксион, снова тяжело вздохнув, разорвал балдахин от кровати, обмотал один оторванный кусок вокруг своих бёдер, а во второй завернул дроу. Подняв его, он неуверенно посмотрел из окна вниз. Высота была приличной. Деймос закатил глаза, и недолго думая, пнул Иксиона, из-за чего тот вывалился из окна, прихватив с собой раму и кусок стены.

Иксион взвизгнул и, чуть не выронив ношу, раскрыл крылья. И его, как воздушного змея, понесло куда-то сторону. Потом на него сверху плюхнулись, он дёрнулся и чуть не рухнул вниз.

— Тихо! Держи крылья прямо, я буду вести тебя, — обвил его талию ногами Деймос и направил в нужную сторону.

— Ты за это ответишь!

— Да-да, — фыркнул демон.

Дальнейший полёт прошёл спокойно. Прорвав границу вампирских земель, они упали в объятия Агенора. Тот встретил их с ехидством. Но Иксиону было так безразлично, что он, просто свалившись тому на плечо, вырубился. Всё-таки для него полёт был потрясением.

* * *

Иксион проснулся от того, что его душили. Он в шоке повернулся и столкнулся со злым взглядом малиновых глаз. Довольно улыбнувшись, он обнял дроу и потянулся за поцелуем. Тот ошарашенно дёрнулся, звякнув цепью знакомого антимагического ошейника. Иксион огляделся и обнаружил знакомую обстановку: комната была похожей на ту, в которой держали его. Он хмыкнул — в этот раз он не был пленником.

— Где Владыка? — схватил его за плечи дроу и встряхнул.

— Не знаю. Но не беспокойся, с ним ничего не случится.

— Я хочу его увидеть.

— Успеешь, — губы Иксиона растянулись в ехидную улыбку. — Сначала ты отдашь долг.

Дроу скривился:

— Мне сейчас ничего не мешает тебя убить.

— Но ты этого не сделаешь.

Иксион привлёк его к себе, коснувшись ушка губами. Он знал, что, как все дроу, Лириэль в любом случае выполнит обещание.

Лириэль вздохнул, расслабляясь. Иксион подмял его под себя, заскользив руками по его телу, и только сейчас заметил, что дроу одет в белую сорочку с рюшечками. Впрочем, на нём самом была такая же сорочка. Иксион подумал, что заставит Агенора надеть розовые кружевные трусики и белые чулки. Но это будет потом.

Задрав кусок ненужной материи, он с разочарованием увидел, что дроу совсем не возбуждён. Обычно все велись на его магию.

— Тебе совсем не приятно? — недовольно поинтересовался он.

— А ты как думаешь? — зло прорычал дроу.

— Не думаю, что совсем, — Иксион опустился рядом с дроу. — Как тебе нравится?

Лириэль как будто ждал этого вопроса. Он накинулся на Иксиона, до синяков сжал его бёдра и зло укусил в шею. Иксион с восторгом воскликнул:

— Ты такой горячий.

На его комментарий Лириэль ответил рычанием.

— Да-да, мой пылкий дроу, — усмехнулся Иксион, притягивая голову дроу к шее и чувствуя, как острые зубы прокусывают кожу, а родовая магия струится по венам Лириэля. Кожа дроу стала горячей, и он, прижавшись к Иксиону, потерялся.   
У Иксиона мелькнула мысль: чтобы сработала магия, нужна хоть капля желания, поэтому, когда дроу «отпустил» себя, магия враз дала о себе знать. Нужно об этом подумать. Но потом...

Подмяв Лириэля под себя, Иксион взял ситуацию в свои руки — спустился поцелуями вниз, подхватил его под бёдра и, приподняв их, вобрал его член в себя. Лириэль протяжно застонал, выгнулся и вцепился пальцами в края подушки за головой. Чувство возбуждения накрыло его полностью. Никогда в жизни он не был возбуждён так, что в голове путались мысли, а тело начинало жить собственной жизнью. Каждое прикосновение холодных рук эльфа отзывалось дрожью везде, губы дарили незабываемое ощущение... Было слишком хорошо, горячо и безумно.

Лириэль пропустил момент, когда Иксион отпустил его мужское достоинство и впился поцелуем в его анус, проталкивая внутрь холодный язык.

— Нет... нет... — вцепился Лириэль в светлые волосы эльфа, которые тут же обвили его до локтя. Он не хотел этого, но тело предавало его, и ноги непроизвольно раздвинулись, предоставляя языку и пальцам эльфа полный доступ.

Закончив с растяжкой, Иксион приподнялся. Вид дроу отдался приятной болью в паху. Он был прекрасен: идеальное накачанное чёрное тело, растрёпанные белые волосы, тяжёлое дыхание и возбуждение на лице. Иксион притянул его к себе:

— Давай, милый... Ты же хочешь этого...

Лириэль не понимал, чего от него хотят, он лишь обхватил руками шею эльфа и прижался своим эрегированным членом к его животу. Тот лишь улыбнулся и, раздвинув его ягодицы, насадил его на себя. Лириэль, вздрогнув, попытался соскочить, но эльф резко дёрнул его вниз — и он невольно полностью принял в себя его член. Закусив губу, он вцепился в плечи эльфа, привыкая к растягивающему и напряженному ощущению в анусе. Его возбуждение даже не собиралось исчезать.

— Ну же, двигайся, — обдал жаром заострённое ушко Лириэля шёпот эльфа.

Зло зарычав, Лириэль приподнялся и снова опустился. Терять уже было нечего, и он, накрыв губы эльфа своими, стал двигать бёдрами. Вдоль позвоночника стрельнула сладкая боль, он в голос застонал и, уже не обращая внимание на партнёра, с животным остервенением начал насаживаться.

Иксион был в восторге. Жар тепла дроу полностью затопил его, и он, лаская партнёра руками, получал своё удовольствие.

Разрядка для Лириэля стала полной неожиданностью: в паху вдруг стало невыносимо жарко, и он, протяжно закричав, упал назад. И, тяжело дыша, в шоке открыл глаза, посмотрел на нависшего над ним снежного эльфа, чувствуя, как прохладная сперма растекается внутри.

— Ты прекрасен, — голос эльфа был ломким и глухим.

— Что... — Лириэль ещё не совсем понял, что произошло. — Не может быть...

Выпрямив ноги, он почувствовал, как из него выскальзывает член — неприятное ощущение — и по телу распространяется приятная истома.

— Ты только что поимел меня...

— Да, и тебе понравилось так, что ты кончил, не касаясь себя, — ехидно улыбнувшись, эльф чмокнул его в губы.

— Браво, Иксион, я всегда знал, что ты можешь вызвать похоть у кого угодно.

Лириэль вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд на дверной проём, где стоял темноволосый демон и кривил в усмешке своё довольно миловидное лицо. Кажется, он где-то уже видел этого демона.

— Принц Лириэль, — демон театрально поклонился, — о вашей неприступности и холодном сердце ходили легенды. И неожиданно снежный эльф разжёг в вас пламя страсти. Или это сделал Владыка вампиров? Хотя и вампиры не отличаются горячностью.

— Агенор... — вспомнил Лириэль демона, который периодически присутствовал на дворцовых приёмах. Он был директором магической школы, знаменитой тем, что из неё выходили лучшие ученики в области тёмной магии.

— М? Вы знакомы? — хихикнул Иксион. — Агенор, ты так любишь похищать своих знакомых и смотреть, как они трахаются? Ах ты, старый развратник!

Агенор, хмыкнув, развёл руки в стороны.

— Собирайтесь. Вампиры уже приготовили выкуп за Владыку, — сказал он и, помолчав, добавил: — Да и надо успеть, пока Владыка не сломал печать и не вырвался сам. Иначе бедный я не получу выкуп.

Сверкнув своими невероятными сиреневыми глазами, Агенор бросил в них одеждой.

* * *

Иксион и Лириэль вошли в комнату. Агенор захотел остаться инкогнито, поэтому отправил в их комнату за вампиром, снабдив инструкцией. Владыка, поджав ноги, сидел в кресле в одной сорочке, его руки и ноги были закреплены оковами, исписанными рунами, — это и была печать. Вошедших он хмуро осмотрел и, обронив «Поразвлекались?», отвернулся. Запах недавнего секса он почуял сразу.

Лириэль подошёл к Владыке и легко поднял его на руки.

— Отпусти меня, собака! — дёрнулся Витегро и скованными руками стал бить по плечу дроу. Сил сейчас у него было не больше, чем у человека.

Лириэль, не обратив на это внимания, впился поцелуем в губы вампира. Тот немедля вцепился зубами в его губу и удивлённо замер. Лириэль, почувствовав состояние Владыки, посмотрел на него. Витегро, облизавшись, недовольно покосился на дроу:

— С чего это у тебя кровь стала такой вкусной?

На это ответил Иксион:

— А ведь считается, что вампиры любят девственниц! 

И, хохотнув, шлёпнул дроу по заду.

— Да вампирам безразлично, девственницы или нет. На кровь это не влияет, — заявил Витегро, а потом, сообразив, посмотрел на Лириэля. Тот отвёл взгляд. 

Вампир разозлился: 

— Как ты посмел?! Ты не имел права... Ты мой.

И сразу замер. Эта была ревность чистой воды. Он смутился, но потом, встряхнув волосами, улыбнулся:

— Дома я тебя накажу за это.

— Хорошо, — ответил Лириэль и, прижав к себе вампира, сжал его ягодицу. Витегро не противился, решив, что потом со всем разберётся.

— Ладно, хватит миловаться, — напомнил о себе Иксион. — Лириэль, когда тебе надоест твой упырь, ты знаешь, к кому обратиться.

Лириэль удивлённо посмотрел на снежного эльфа, хмыкнул, наклонился и глубоко его поцеловал, а тот с готовностью ответил. С удовольствием услышав недовольное шипение Витегро, он оторвался от ментоловых губ эльфа.

— Не дождёшься, — и направился к выходу, где его ждал Деймос.

Иксион, удовлетворённо хмыкнув, завалился на диван, закинув ноги на подлокотник. Во дворце снежных эльфов о таких развлечениях можно было только мечтать. Теперь он ничем не был ограничен и спокойно мог потакать своему безразмерному либидо. Он довольно заурчал, предвкушая ещё более интересные развлечения.


	3. Chapter 3

Иксион спустя месяц понял, что заказы «Избранным неудачникам» выпадают нечасто. Агенор не распылялся на недостойные затеи. Операция должна быть масштабной: если украсть, то как минимум наследника престола. К тому же начался в учебный год в магической школе Агенора, поэтому старинный замок опустел.

Иксион маялся от скуки, пока Агенор, сверкая ехидно своими сиреневыми глазами, не предложил ему пойти в аспирантуру в его магическую школу «Сейнрем». Иксион удивился, так как его сила не относилась к разряду тёмной, но ушлый демон заверил, что в его школу часто попадают и «светленькие» с масштабными и разрушающими силами, которые они с трудом контролируют. Иксион, всё взвесив, решил, что это лучше, чем страдать от скуки. Как выяснилось, скука точно не грозила: Агенор, радостно хлопнув в ладоши, сказал, что теперь эльф будет делить комнату в аспирантском общежитии с Деймосом. Иксион понял, что ради этого всё и затевалось, и усмехнулся.

Деймос такому сожительству был не рад куда больше. В школе он пользовался значительной популярностью у студенток, и часто в его комнате оставались на ночь какие-нибудь пышногрудые и юные ведьмочки.

Он постоянно раздражённо ворчал: его комнату, в которой он привилегированно жил с начала обучения, приходится делить с ненавистным ушастым эльфом! Причём эльф как-то быстро умудрился обзавестись блестящим и светлым ворохом шмоток, которые теперь валялись везде. И эта принцесская задница убирать за собой не считала нужным.

Обидным для Деймоса было и то ещё, что в лице эльфа он получил сильного конкурента. На смазливую мордашку велись абсолютно все, и Иксион был до неприличия мил с кем угодно, и не показывал всем свои ехидные зубы, и поощрял своих воздыхателей, причём независимо от их пола. В магической школе быстро образовался фан-клуб снежного эльфа. И на его далеко не учебные магические семинары собирались толпы народа. Эти семинары больше походили на чаепитие с кумиром: Иксион блистал в центре внимания восторженных студентов. Агенор, видя это, довольно хмыкал и периодически бросал загадочные взгляды то на своего приёмного сына, то на эльфа. Из-за последнего у Деймоса возникло чувство, что его заманивают в хитроумную ловушку.

Иксион не догадывался о мыслях Деймоса. Он открыл для себя обширную базу данных по теории магии, причём не ограниченную одной только магией льда. Его представили профессору по теории магии, и теперь он ассистировал ему и начал писать диссертацию. Находясь не в обществе предвзятых снежных эльфов, которые косо на него смотрели только из-за внешности, он грелся в лучах популярности. Даже постоянный голод притупился — хватало прижаться к постоянно ворчащему и недовольному Деймосу, чтобы насытиться. Да и желание бросаться на студентов не снедало. Недостатка в юных и смазливых мальчиках не было, но чувствовалось, что чего-то не хватает.

Однажды, выловив Иксиона в стайке восторженных фанатов, Агенор прижал к себе статную фигуру эльфа и зашептал ему что-то на остроконечное ушко. Фанаты, увидев такую композицию, ошарашенно зашептались. Директора решительно все побаивались, причём недаром: тот был известен как самый сильный маг Смерти в истории. Даже среди демонов и тёмных магов Агенор слыл жестоким и скорым на расправу.

Иксион же, прижавшись к сильному телу Агенора, стал слушать его довольный до неприличия и чуть хриплый голос. Директор сообщил, что скоро в школу приедет делегация вампиров во главе с Владыкой и что почётная должность гида ложится на плечи Иксиона. Последний довольно замурлыкал, предвкушая тугую попку дроу.

Делегация вампиров прибыла вовремя — с точностью до секунды. Иксион ждал их перед вратами в школу, в окружении юных студентов-вампиров, пришедших почтить своего Владыку. Витегро по-прежнему выглядел миловидной и безэмоциональной куколкой. Выбравшись из кареты, он остановился, и за ним мрачной тенью завис дроу. Владыку обступили юные вампиры, слегка ему кланяясь. Витегро сухо кивнул, стайка вампиров разлетелась, а Иксион сверкнул ехидной улыбкой. Лицо Владыки, впрочем как и дроу, при виде знакомого эльфа не изменилось. Но Иксион не отчаялся: витиевато поприветствовав гостей, он повёл их по школе, показывая учебные аудитории и лаборатории, корпуса и территорию в целом. И довольно улыбался, периодически чувствуя на себе обжигающий взгляд дроу и ловя мерцающий отблеск красных глаз Витегро.

Остановившись перед дверью в комнату в аспирантском общежитии, он повернулся к ним со словами:

— А вот это моя комната! 

И выжидающе уставился прямо в глаза Витегро.

— Интересно посмотреть, как живут студенты в реальных условиях, — сказал Витегро и, оскалив зубы и дав знак вампирам из своей свиты разойтись, уверенно вошёл в комнату.

Иксион, хмыкнул и двинулся следом, отметив, что дроу не оставляет своего Владыку и идёт за ними. Хорошо, что Деймос немного прибрался: разбросанные повсюду вещи — не самое эстетичное зрелище. Просторная и немного вычурная, с драпировками, комната, две кровати с балдахинами вдоль стен, шкафы и стол, заваленный склянками и старинными фолиантами. Иксион игриво подошёл к вампиру, положил руки ему на плечи и довольно промурлыкал на ушко:

— Ну как?

Витегро зло зашипел и, развернувшись, цапнул Иксиона за губу до крови. Тот, в свою очередь, прижал хрупкое с виду тельце вампира и, не обращая внимания на кровь, стал целовать Витегро. Сзади прижалось сильное тело дроу, который уверенно стал расстёгивать светло-голубой сюртук, покрывая злыми поцелуями-укусами тонкую шею Иксиона.

Но продолжению не суждено было случиться, так как после грохота двери об стену и злого рыка «Вон!» дроу и вампира потянуло сильной магией на выход. Иксион недовольно цокнул языком. Поскольку они с Деймосом жили вдвоём, то, если один из жильцов комнаты был против гостей, бытовая, но старинная магия вышвыривала их за дверь.

Деймос с силой захлопнул дверь перед носом посетителей. Витегро зло зашипел и уже собрался с боем прорываться внутрь, но его за грудь перехватил Лириэль и тихо зашептал ему что-то на ушко. Вампир слегка покраснел, повернулся, обхватил руками шею Лириэля и смачно его поцеловал. После похищения у этой парочки отношения сошли с мёртвой точки, причём в приятную для Лириэля сторону. После лишения девственности Владыка успокоился, покорять новые вершины чувственности не собирался и остановил свой царственный взор на Лириэле. Неожиданно для Витегро кровь его преданной «собачки» оказалась слаще всех нектаров мира, и каждый раз переход от полной покорности к агрессивным действиям в постели будоражил холодную кровь вампира.

Деймос налетел на Иксиона, повалил его на кровать и насильно стал вливать в него свою сырую и чистую магию огня. Иксион от неожиданности вздрогнул и продолжительно простонал: «Нечестно...» На него обрушалась чистая горячая энергия, и он потянулся за ней, обхватывая и притягивая ближе к себе огненного демона. Деймос озверел, покрылся ярко светящимися красными рунами, вжал Иксиона в кровать, принялся рвать одежду на нём и, хрипло дыша и покрывая поцелуями его тело, стал тереться о холодную кожу.

Он не помнил, как оказался под Иксионом. Недавно ещё он ласкал руками бёдра и оставлял отпечатки зубов на груди эльфа, а вот уже бесстыдно развёл ноги и принимает внутрь его член. Он всхлипнул, восторженно откликаясь на каждый толчок, каждый поцелуй Иксиона. Их противоборствующие силы искрились и сливались воедино.

Когда Деймос очнулся после этого безумия, то обнаружил, что прижимается к прохладному боку Иксиона, а тот слишком ехидно улыбается.

— Что? — недовольно нахмурился Деймос. Он ощущал необычную лёгкость в теле и такое же необычное чувство умиротворения и завершённости. Иксион ещё шире улыбнулся, обнажил милые белые клычки, откинул голову назад и, открыв взгляду шею, показал переливающийся магией и рунами атласный ошейник. Деймос подскочил, нащупывая на себе такой же.

— Магический брак... Не может быть...

— Может, — Иксион повалил Деймоса обратно на спину. — Теперь мы связаны, и теперь меня не будет преследовать голод, а ты, наконец, научишься полностью контролировать свою силу.

Деймос тяжело застонал, чувствуя, как Иксион трётся пахом об его пах и как тело с готовностью отзывается на незамысловатые ласки эльфа. Теперь их сила, полностью раскрыв себя, стала единой и уравновешенной. Деймос поздравил себя со своим вторым совершеннолетием и увлёк Иксиона в жаркий поцелуй. Над тем, как это произошло, он подумает потом и вытрясет всю правду из Агенора. Слишком явно здесь чувствовались загребущие когти ушлого демона.


End file.
